The Collection: Season 26 (Blu Ray)
To be released in the US and Canada as Sylvester McCoy: Complete Season Three Disc 1: Battlefield * Commentary with Sophie Aldred, Angela Bruce, Nicholas Courtney, Andrew Cartmell, and Ben Aaronovitch. * Battlefield: DVD Special Edition * 5.1 Surround Mix on both Broadcast and Special Edition versions * BBC Trails and Continuities * Isolated Score * Info Text * Photo Gallery * Production paperwork, scripts, Radio Times Billings, and design drawings Disc 2: Battlefield (Continued) * Battlefield: VHS Version * Storm Over Avallion: Making-Of Documentary * Past and Future King * Watertank * From Kingdom to Queen * Remembering Nicholas Courtney * Behind the Sofa * 5.1 Surround Mix * Becoming the Destroyer with Marek Anton * OB and Studio Footage * Gallery Footage * The Noel Edmonds Saturday Roadshow excerpt, featuring Sylvester McCoy Disc 3: Ghost Light * Commentary with Sophie Aldred, Andrew Cartmell, Marc Platt and Mark Ayres * Ghost Light: Workprint Version * Light in Dark Places: Making-of Documentary * Writer's Question Time * That's the Way to the Zoo * Little Girl Lost * Deleted & Extended Scenes * Behind the Sofa * 5.1 Surround Mix on Broadcast & Workprint Versions * BBC Trails & Continuities * Isolated Score * Info Text * Photo Gallery * Production paperwork, scripts, Radio Times Billings, Ken Trew's costume designs, VFX design drawings, & cellar set drawing Disc 4: The Curse of Fenric * Commentary with Sylvester McCoy, Sophie Aldred and Nicholas Parsons * The Curse of Fenric: DVD Special Edition * Recutting the Runes * Mark Ayres bonus interview * Commentary recording behind the scenes * 5.1 Surround Mix on Broadcast and Special Edition versions. * BBC Trails & Continuities * Isolated Score * Info Text * Photo Gallery * Production paperwork, scripts, Radio Times billings, Ken Trew's costume designs, & VFX design drawings Disc 5: The Curse of Fenric (Continued) * The Curse of Fenric: VHS Version * Modeling the Dead * Claws and Effect * Shattering the Chains * Costume Design * Haemovore Nicknames * ''Take Two ''excerpt * Behind the Sofa * Buried Treasure: 30 Years of Fenric (Making-of Documentary) * 5.1 Surround Mix * OB and underwater filming footage * Nebula 90 convention footage Disc 6: Survival * Commentary with Sylvester McCoy, Sophie Aldred and Andrew Cartmel * Commentary (Part 3) with Clayton Hickman, Niall Boyce, Erica Brackenbury and Tim Kittel * Cat Flap: Parts 1 & 2 Making-of Documentaries * Outtakes * Tomorrow's Times: The Seventh Doctor * Stripped for Action: The Seventh Doctor * Behind the Sofa * The Writer's Room: Season 26 * Panopticon 1993 Convention Footage * Now and Then * Deleted, extended and alternate scenes * OB footage (16mm B&W film) * 5.1 Surround Mix * BBC Trails & Continuities * Isolated Score * Info Text * Photo Gallery * Production paperwork, scripts, Radio Times billings, and Ken Trew's costume designs Disc 7: Bonus Features * Who Peter: 1963-1989 * Endgame * Sophie Aldred: In Conversation with Matthew Sweet * Showman: The Life of John Nathan-Turner * Season 26 Blu-Ray Trailer * The Doctors Revisited: The Seventh Doctor * BBC Enterprises Sales Sheets Category:Seventh Doctor Category:Blu-Ray Category:Box Set Category:Special Edition Category:The Collection